


You are ANNOYED..??

by ChikakuHisto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ammusement, Annoyance., Annoying, Excitement, Fun, M/M, Pain, Smacks, Tickles, punches, slaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikakuHisto/pseuds/ChikakuHisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well , Gon really likes to annoy Killua. Killua is so bad at keeping his anger. Gon can make him angry too easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are ANNOYED..??

_Well , sometimes Killua looks too cute to be himself. He is just awesome and making him angry is a great job._ **Gon** was thinking over and over about his best friend. 

"Well , whenever I teases him he gets annoyed" Gon was talking to himself. "Fine , I am gonna annoy him a lot now. He would be mad but it's still fun. After all  I am talking about Killua" Gon told himself. Though he knew teasing Killua was like the person's death was expected. But Gon tought to himself  _Killua won't try to hurt me_

So now he went to Killua to annoy him.

"Hey , Killua" Gon asked playfull

"Yeah" Killua replied his voice showed a little tiredness. He was tired after carrying a lot of things to the hotel alone. Cause , Gon left his share and started running. "What , I am mad at you just spit what you wanna say..??" Killua shouted 

"Huh , Seems you are tired. Then I shall go alone to eat in a chocolate shop" Gon said and turned to the door as he saw Killua descending stairs faster than him. Killua got out of house  and Gon went back inside. Killua waited for him and went upstairs.

"Huh , Gon ..??? Aren't we going..???" Killua said.

"Nope. You are tired , Good night. BunnyBear" Gon said and covered in the blanket. 

"Bunny ... What..???" Killua got annoyed and made a face.

"Bunny BEARRR...!!!" Gon told. 

"Why would you call me that..??" Killua enquired.

"Beacause , you are one" 

"Huh ,   Just shut up gon. You keeps saying whatever comes to your mind." Killua yelled back and laid down on his bed closing his eyes and attempting to sleep 

Gon saw him trying to sleep and tried an other prank.

"Well then , Killua is asleep now. I'll have chocolates with out him" He said and pretended to have gone out of room

Coming out of his sleeps , Killua got up and went out to stalk Gon. He opened the door and saw the dark hallway leading downstairs.

"Huh , Lights are off." Killua said and felt a slight push on his back and soon he was out of the room and gon closed the door after pushing him.

"Huh    ,,, GONNNN...!!!!! OPEN THE DOOORRR RIGHT NOWWW" KIllua yelled at Gon. Gon was teasing Killua. He decided to let him stay out.

&&&&&&&In ThE mOrNiNg&&&&&&&

"Ahh.. " Gon woke up and stretched "Killua , Did you sleep well" Gon looked at his side and realized that 

.

.

.

.

HE REALLY LEFT KILLUA OUT YESTERDAY NIGHT

.

.

.

Gon opened the door and found Killua half asleep by the door , his cheeks red and may be he got a cold. 

Gon shook Killua and woke him up. "Good Morning Kill- uuuu AHHHH" Gon was knocked out he really got punched by Killua at the head.

"Stupid , Stupid , Idiot , JerkkkkkkKkkKkk. Dont you dare talk to -achuu- (killua sneezed hard) "  Killua yelled at him

"Huh , Killua have you got a cold" Gon asked concerned and showed an apologic face

"Shut u -achuu- " Killua kept sneeZing and walked away from Gon.

"Wait Killua" Gon ran towards Killua and "Sorry , Killua I didn't meant to do that to you. Please forgive me." Killua kept staring Gon's pleading face within anger at his face.

      AND SNEEZES SO HARD , HE LEFT SOME 

      OF GERMS ON GON'S FACE.

" Hahahahahahaha.... G-Gonnn. , Looook at you-achuu " Killua bursts into tears out of laughter and kept sneezing... 

"That's not funny , Killua.." Gon told Killua while wiping the germs off his face.

"Oh Really , Do you think what you did to me last night was fun-ny. Gonn who is at fault YOU or ME" Killua shouted aloud.

"Huh " Gon realised and felt guilty. "Sorry , Killua I just wanted to tease you a little. Please forgive me" 

"No apology -achuu-' Killua yelled again

"Killua Please.... " Gon said.

Killua was staring deadly at Gon. And then his frightened gaze changed into soft and concerned looks. 

"Fine , But you will do as what I say" Killua demanded.

Gon feeling defeated " Huh... , , Fine Bunny Be- " Gon got a punch again

"No weird names again" Killua shouted again.

"Yes yes . Not again. " Gon assured.

"Lets go back and take some medicne for you  , then I promise I shal give you chocolates" Gon said

"Yup -achuu- " Killua sneezed again.

Killua took medicines and he was told to stay in bed for two whole days by the doctor.

Gon got his punishment.

_You will listen to whatever I say and always stay quiet. You won't laugh when I tickle you. Otherwise you will have to listen to me more one day. You will run errands. You will sleep on the floor and I will sleep alone._

That's what Killua said he really had to say more. but , he decided that's enough..

 

 

 

 


End file.
